1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrying device and, more particularly, to a bike carrying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional bike carrying device in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1-4 comprises a support unit 10 for mounting a bike, and two wheel positioning units 13 located at two opposite sides of the support unit 10 for positioning wheels of the bike.
The support unit 10 includes a support frame 101 disposed between the wheel positioning units 13, a mounting seat 2 secured on the support frame 101, two adjusting rods 110 each movably mounted on the mounting seat 2, two positioning bars 14 each connected with a respective one of the adjusting rods 110, two pawl members 12 each pivotally mounted on the mounting seat 2, two elastic members 120 each biased between the mounting seat 2 and a respective one of the pawl members 12, and a lock mechanism 3 mounted on the mounting seat 2 to limit the pawl members 12. Each of the adjusting rods 110 is received in the support frame 101. Each of the adjusting rods 110 has a side provided with a plurality of locking grooves 112 and an elongate guide channel 111 extended through the locking grooves 112. Each of the positioning bars 14 has a first end secured on the upper end of the respective adjusting rod 110 to move in concert with the respective adjusting rod 110 and has a bent second end that is hooked on a bike to position the bike. The mounting seat 2 has a mediate portion provided with two receiving holes 21 to allow passage of the adjusting rods 110. The mounting seat 2 has two opposite sides each provided with a recessed connecting portion 22 for mounting a respective one of the pawl members 12 and a respective one of the elastic members 120. The connecting portion 22 of the mounting seat 2 has two opposite sidewalls each provided with a fixing hole 23. Each of the pawl members 12 is pivotally mounted on the respective connecting portion 22 of the mounting seat 2 and has a first end provided with a press portion 123 and a second end provided with a locking portion 122 extended through a peripheral wall of the mounting seat 2 and detachably locked onto one of the locking grooves 112 of a respective one of the adjusting rods 110. The second end of each of the pawl members 12 has a side provided with a guide portion 121 on which the guide channel 111 of the respective adjusting rod 110 is slidable. Each of the elastic members 120 is received in the respective connecting portion 22 of the mounting seat 2. The lock mechanism 3 includes a limit member 30 having a first leg 301 and a second leg 302 each extended through the respective fixing hole 23 of the mounting seat 2 and each disposed between the press portion 123 of a respective one of the pawl members 12 and a respective one of the adjusting rods 110, and a locking member 31 mounted on the first leg 301 of the limit member 30. The locking member 31 is locked and unlocked by a key.
In operation, when the locking member 31 is locked, the first leg 301 of the limit member 30 is locked by the locking member 31 so that the limit member 30 is locked onto the mounting seat 2. Thus, each of the first leg 301 and the second leg 302 of the limit member 30 is disposed between the press portion 123 of the respective pawl member 12 and the respective adjusting rod 110 so that the press portion 123 of the respective pawl member 12 cannot be pushed toward the respective adjusting rod 110.
On the contrary, when the locking member 31 is unlocked, the first leg 301 of the limit member 30 is unlocked from the locking member 31 so that the limit member 30 is unlocked from the mounting seat 2. Thus, each of the first leg 301 and the second leg 302 of the limit member 30 is detached from the press portion 123 of the respective pawl member 12 and the respective adjusting rod 110 so that the press portion 123 of the respective pawl member 12 cannot be pushed toward the respective adjusting rod 110. In such a manner, when the press portion 123 of each of the pawl members 12 is pushed toward the respective adjusting rod 110, the locking portion 122 of each of the pawl members 12 is detached from one of the locking grooves 112 of the respective adjusting rod 110 so that the respective adjusting rod 110 is released from the mounting seat 2. Thus, when each of the adjusting rods 110 is unlocked from the respective pawl member 12 and is released from the mounting seat 2, each of the adjusting rods 110 is moved freely on the mounting seat 2, and each of the positioning bars 14 is moved freely to unlock the bike.
Thus, the conventional bike carrying device can be used to lock the bike on a car, thereby preventing the bike from being loosened from the car, and thereby providing an antitheft function. However, the conventional bike carrying device has a complicated construction, thereby greatly increasing the cost of fabrication.